My Rant of Why the Ending Should Be LenxKahoko
by einsodair
Summary: This is literally a rant. I wanted everyone to know why I like Tsukimori and Kaho together


My Rant of Why Len Tsukimori and Kahoko Hino Belong Together

The setting of La Corda D'Oro, also called Kin'iro no Koruda, takes place in a school called Seiso Academy. The academy is separated into two different parts: General Education and Music. The General students study as regular students while the Music students practice music as courses. The General Education and the Music classes are divided into two different buildings and do not share one. The Music students perform in conquers. Everyone gathers to listen to the marvelous music that comes out of instruments.

La Corda D'Oro takes place when a young girl in her second year of Seiso Academy as a General student is able to see the musical fairy named Lili. Relieved that someone could see her, Lili grants Kahoko Hino a magical violin and a role in the annual musical competition in which is held at the academy. After the continuous nagging of Lili, Kahoko decides to give it a try and is surprised that she can play the golden violin beautifully if she puts her feelings into it.

After watching the first few episodes I immediately fell in love with the blue haired, cold character known as Len Tsukimori. Right then and there I dedicated myself to being a loyal fan of his. Even going as far as yelling at my friends why they belong together….sorry Lei. And you too dobe. Now I will explain the reasons why these two violin players belong together. ^^

Reason #1:

The legendary 'Cold Guy' and 'Nice Girl' is such a cliché but it works dramatically with this specific couple. Len Tsukimori is cold and doesn't care much about anyone. The only reason he is playing the violin is because he takes it only as a hobby or something people expect him to do and he doesn't enjoy it. However, as he spends more time with Kahoko he becomes to see that he doesn't only play the violin as a job but also because he loves playing it. She expresses that feeling as she plays herself.

Throughout the series, Kahoko manages to change Len's ideas about life and he slowly softens up to everyone around him. People anywhere can see since it's so obvious. Even his mother noticed the change in her son and acknowledged Kahoko for changing him.

Reason #2:

It's too obvious to see that he is in love with her. He blushes, she blushes. He gets nervous, she gets nervous. Same thing, right? Well it's isn't official to say that she loves him as well but there is certainly a crush going on. Sure it seems the same for every other guy that meets her but there's a certain spark with Len and some other guys for Kahoko. Len Tsukimori has the bigger face along with Ryotaro Tsuchiura in pictures. When he decides to leave to study in Europe, he tells everyone else but has the hardest time telling Kahoko.

Reason #3:

It's sweet how he his feelings progress through the series. At first he denies having any romantic feelings for her but with the help of Tsuchiura telling him how HE likes Kahoko, Len finds out he also likes her more than a friend. From then on he starts to blush more furiously. For example, when she holds his hands or when he walks her home.

Reason #4:

There are more fans of LenxKahoko then there are any other pairing of Kahoko. On in La Corda D'Oro has the most pictures with Kahoko and Len. In the forums, Len Tsukimori is the most liked boy to end up with Kahoko Hino.

Reason #5:

Len is considered very popular in our world. But in all said and done, there isn't a girl who is _that _crazy about Len Tsukimori. *cough* I mean, everyone is in love with him but there isn't a girl who yells Len Tsukimori and when she says his name she says his full name and she is so loyal she denies the new guy, Aoi Kaji, is cute because she stays loyally by Len's side and believes so much that he can get Kahoko's heart and that she squeals when she sees him or hears him on the computer and that she wants to draw a comic about him and that she wants to kill herself if she ever thought about Aoi Kaji…well time to kill myself. NO, NO I WILL NOT GIVE IN TO THAT NICE BOY!!! LEN TSUKIMORI WILL ALWAYS BE NUMBER ONE NO MATTER WHAT. HE BELONGS WITH KAHOKO AND IF HE DOESN'T END UP WITH HER HE'S MINE! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!! ……okay back to the reasons….oh gosh….looks like I'm done….*cough*

Reason #6:

There is a reason for the so called 'Violin Romance'. They both play the violin beautifully. The name for this pairing is one of great beauty!! I don't hear any 'Piano Romance' or 'Trumpet Romance'. Nope it's 'Violin Romance' to be exact. So HA! BEAT THAT AOI KAJI!! YOU FREAKIN' WOMANIZER! ……….anyway

Reason #7

In a poll on , there is a question asking Who's Your Favorite Pairing? and first place goes to Len and Kahoko with a total of 12,896 votes out of the total votes of 23,334. Second goes to Kazuki and Kahoko with 4,151. Third goes to Ryotaro and Kahoko with 2,866. Fourth goes to yaoi pairings………and that does not mean ANYTHING….only that some people are out of their minds lately. IN OTHER NEWS, fifth goes to Azuma and Kahoko with 1,233. Sixth goes to Keiichi and Kahoko and last but not least, Others gets 309 votes. So basically people favor Len and Kahoko together more than any other pairing.

Reason #8

It is easier to find LenxKahoko pictures than any other pairing in La Corda D'Oro and it's amazing how his name is usually always after Kahoko's. If you want to go through the trouble of finding something wrong with this pairing then be my guest because it's inevitably impossible. So ha!!

Reason #9

When they do have children, their children will be so adorable cause their father is the great Len Tsukimori and their mother is Kahoko Hino! That's blunt enough.

Reason #10

Their names are just perfect for each other. Len Tsukimori. Kahoko Hino. Mrs. Kahoko Hino-Tsukimori. Mrs. Kahoko Tsukimori. Mrs. Len Tsukimori. Or if Len Tsukimori-sama wanted to change his last name it'd be Mr. Len Tsukimori-Hino…Mrs. Melody Tsukimori….-*sigh* that has a ring to it…oh uh anyway, the main point is, Kahoko and Len match each other well!

Reason #11

Len Tsukimori is well known on the web world as the person to be in a relationship. Whether it's shojo or yaoi, he's always a main target. So it'd make sense for fans who love a good clean boy-girl relationship to have Tsukimori-sama paired with Kahoko. I don't see any fanfics of a TsukimorixFuyumi pairing or a TsukimorixAmo pairing. It's either a TsukimorixHino pairing or a yaoi which I preferably don't really want to get into.

Reason #12

His name is always after hers, although on Wikipedia Ryotaro's name was first but only because it was introducing students of the General Education Department. Then when it reached to the Music Department, Len Tsukimori's name was first on the list. They could have put Kazuki Hihara first. Or Azuma Yunoki seeing as how those two are the eldest among the seven main concour players. But no, Len Tsukimori is the first one named.

Reason #13

In the episode, "The Capriccio of Maiden's Mind" also called, "Otomegokoro no Kapurichio" of La Corda D'Oro, Ryotaro's ex-girlfriend, Mizue Sakimoto, makes an appearance. She accidentally thinks Kahoko is either Ryotaro's or Len's girlfriend. When she says 'no' that she was Tsukimori-sama's girlfriend, his face looked a little sad. And then she blushed later on. This might be just because Mizue asked a very private or stupid question and she wasn't ready for it. Whatever it is, she didn't blush when Mizue asked if she was Ryotaro's girlfriend.

Reason #14

There's a saying, 'You always hurt the ones you love'. Many times Tsukimori-sama has been commenting on Kahoko's way of playing. When she played on her own without any magic but makes an awful sound. Tsukimori-sama hears the voice and he walks in on her playing which leads to his mean comment. He, of course, did not know that she wasn't using magic to play so he was slightly disappointed. This greatly affected her as in the next episode she is still depressed about it.

Reason #15

Kahoko and Tsukimori-sama have been on plenty of moments together.

1) When Tsukimori-sama is chased by a school news reporter, Nami Amo, he finds Kahoko suddenly and quickly, without hesitation, covers her mouth and they hide behind a door. As Nami leaves, he lets go and leaves. After he left, Kahoko asks herself why his hands were so hot since his hands were usually cold. She then figured out what must be wrong and she ran after him to find him leaning against a wall almost unconscious. She decides to call a doctor but he catches her wrist and tells her not to and pulls her down next to him. Before she can retort he becomes unconscious and his head falls onto her shoulder which makes her, of course seeing as how it IS Len Tsukimori, blush.

2) Another time is when he goes missing and Kahoko, Tsuchiura, and Hihara all try to find him. Kahoko them finds him locked in a closet after being pushed in. He loses some hope which causes her to become a little angry. She encourages him to try his best to come out.

3) Azuma tells Kanazawa that he will withdraw from the concourse because he's going to study in England. This rumor started to spread in the music department. Azuma then confronts Kahoko about this. Kazuki is also dismayed of hearing this without Azuma telling him. Like Azuma, Kahoko also tells Kanazawa that she will withdraw. The next day, Keiichi looks for her in the practice room but instead saw Len and told him that he wants to hear Kahoko's music. Len also overhears Kazuki, that Kahoko is giving-up violin. Therefore, he confronts her. He tells about his childhood memory about almost losing his ability to play the violin. He then asks her if she doesn't like playing the violin. She says she doesn't while crying then runs out. (Wikipedia for the episode when Tsukimori-sama overhears Kahoko playing)

4) Hino brings the violin to her school. She puts it on the ground and turns away. She then hears Tsukimori playing Ave Maria and it reminded her about experiences because of the violin. She has then decided that she doesn't want to be parted with her violin and wants to continue to play it. Lili shows up happy but tells her that even if the strings are replaced, it won't be a magical violin anymore. It will become just an ordinary one. This causes her to ask Tsukimori-sama how to restring violins. He takes her out of town to a violinist

5) In episode 24, on the rooftop Hino meets Tsukimori and he gives her a ticket to the charity concert. He says he wants her to hear his music. Before the concert begins, Kahoko sees Tsukimori on the seaside who tells her that her music is sincere. At the concert hall, Kahoko sees the other concourse participants. Kahoko is surprised to know that all of them got their ticket from Misa Hamai, Tsukimori's mom. She realizes that she is the only one that he invited.

6) In a performance, Tsukimori plays after Shimizu. Hino is called to come back from practice because it's almost time for her to perform. She thanks Len because he is the first person who showed her the beauty of the sound of the violin.

7) In the least episode before the Second Passo, they go to the beach and she goes to the aquarium where she sees Tsukimori. He was asked to help cheer up a dolphin by playing the violin and Kahoko listens to him.

Reason #16

Their first meeting was when she heard a beautiful melody. This caused her to try and see where it came from. When she found Len Tsukimori-sama playing it his violin she becomes intrigued with the song. She goes to the rooftop and tries to memorize it. There she played on the magical violin for the very first time. And it just so happens to be the same song Tsukimori-sama played.

Reason #17

_Ave Maria_ is possibly the most known song in La Corda D'Oro. After the time where Kahoko played _Ave Maria_ on the rooftop, she also played it to her new friends. It plays a big part since it is the first song of Tsukimori-sama that Kahoko hears.

Reason #18

It's easy to tell they want to protect each other. In episode 3, Hino rescues Tsukimori from being cornered by two other music students who were jealous about his talent. She splashes them with water from a vase; however, the vase breaks and cuts her fingers. Tsukimori shows concern and takes his kerchief and wraps it around her finger. She worries about it being dirty with blood but he says that her fingers for playing the violin are more important.

Reason #19

Tsukimori-sama sometimes will see Kahoko hurt but he doesn't know what to do so it's hard for him to comfort her. This is a legendary relationship and it just so happens to be Len Tsukimori and Kahoko Hino.

Reason #20

There are more videos with Len and Kahoko. If you type "La Corda D'Oro amv" on , the icons of the videos have mostly Len's face on them. In each page, there are more LenxKaho videos than there are any other pairing of that anime/manga.

Reason #21

Fangirls. That's all really. If Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko don't end up together, fifty thousand mob of fangirls will crowd around the creator, Yuki Kure, and FORCE her to recreate the ending. And I, the leader. MWUHAHAHA!! WE WILL TAKE DOWN AOI KAJI AND TIE HIM TO A CHAIR AND MAKE HIM WATCH ENDLESS CHILD SHOWS TILL HIS EYE SOCKET GETS SORE AND HIS MIND IS FULL OF JELLO! However, she might be heading towards a TsukimorixKaho ending so there won't be a need to hurting him.

Reason #22

It is easy to see that Tsukimori Len gets VERY jealous when it comes to the other guys around Kahoko. You can see him frowning when a boy approaches her whenever he's around. He shows his cold face I jealousy.

Well that's my rant. I am a firm believer of TsukimorixKaho and I don't intend to change my mind. It's just natural for a fan such as I to be making a rant. LONG LIVE LEN TSUKIMORI-SAMA!!

Later.

Luna Rei Harmony


End file.
